This program is a special Demonstration project to provide comprehensive Services for alcoholics in conjunction with the Department of Transportation's Alcohol Safety Action Program in Cumberland County, Maine. The main objectives of the program are to provide coordination of services on behalf of alcoholic client, maintain liason with court enforcement system, increase direct treatment resources and insure continuity of care and continuing case responsibility. The project will employ 12 staff persons with a variety of skill backgrounds to insure a spread of resources for client. Efforts will be made to rely on established community agencies for as much treatment as possible. The project provides 4 staff persons who will increase direct treatment capabilities of 4 community agencies.